


Restless Ratchet

by Felinafullstop



Series: Transformers Prime: Domestic Days saga [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Transformer Prime: Restless Ratchet</p><p>One shot wonders!</p><p>Another writing exercise that turned out too good to pass up on.</p><p>Post: Withdrawal established Optimus X Ratchet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restless Ratchet

**Author's Note:**

> Transformer Prime: Restless Ratchet
> 
> One shot wonders!
> 
> Another writing exercise that turned out too good to pass up on.
> 
> Post: Withdrawal established Optimus X Ratchet.

I feel disjointed. It's not a comfortable feeling. I lay on my right side, head down against the soft foam pillow that holds my helm off the flat berth. This is getting old, just laying here waiting for what I am sure isn't coming.

There is weight, not only from my emotional state, but physical weight. This weight, Optimus' left arm, is draped around my middle and holding tightly; as if securing his station with me.

I cannot recharge. I haven't been able to for days. My processor is so clogged, and there's just no will to rest.

A marginal shift to the right causes my berth mate to loosen his grip on me. He slips back rolling onto his back strut releasing me.

Forcing myself up by the palm I shift to stand. The flares and movements of the metal plates along my body are not enough to rouse him from recharge. I am appreciative that he recharges so heavily. I turn taking him in once, before turning to our door to make my way into the main hallways of the Silo.

Perhaps I can work myself into walking stasis. Though it isn't good for me, Primus knows that I know that. I look back at our closed door and nod content that he's not risen to follow.

I turn back down the main causeway; I make my way to the laboratory to check some of my working experiments. "Ratch?" The small voice is broken by a yawn.

Turning I meet the gaze of the youngling that fumbles with his digits and his glasses. "Raphael does Bumblebee know you are gone?" I kneel down. "You should be sleeping you're body will not function properly without the proper recharge."

"I know but I had a nightmare, and Bee's not waking up." He looks up at me now with darkened eyes. My optics probably reflect such a sleepless state to the boy. My optics are less green as of late, and are more a dull murky color. This is a reflection, not only of how low our reserves of Energon are, but also the lack of the synthetic Energon in my system. I've been without it for nearly two earth months and it's harder each and every day.

I start simply. "Come with me." I sigh and lift Raphael up in my palm to hold him. "You can lie on the couch in my lab while I work." The next part is quiet and soft because once in my left palm the little human child is asleep.

My forearm scanner goes over his body and I smirk. I am slightly jealous that this child can fall into a restful recharge so easily.

I walk into my laboratory and light only my console's screen. Allowing the remaining corners of the room to stay dark. I gently lay Raphael down on the small couch to which the children most often congregate, and use two fingers to pull the small blanket from the back to cover his small body. It's cold in here, far too cold for him to keep adequate body temperature.

Content that young Raphael is warm I turn to my main console and start to run a complete scan of my own systems, just for the sake of doing so. As I suspect, after 20 minutes, my systems all read out nominal. "You see Raphael sometimes things cannot be explained." I say to the sleeping boy, but it feels good to express it. And even though Raphael is sleeping; it's better to speak to the sleeping child than to talk to ones self.

I spend forty more minutes in deep study. There are four screens that make up my secondary console. "Did you know Raphael…" I am completely fascinated by the human Internet. "This is all fascinating, that Male guerillas weigh three times the size of the females? Huh…nine foot arm span." I hold up my arm. "That's what…two astro meters?" I blink and scroll through the pictures of the apes and find one of a Male that's sitting up against a tree. He's looking away from the photographer focused. "For not being one that can communicate in any discernable language they sure seem intelligent."

"I'm sure they are." Optimus' voice breaks my conversation with no one, save the sleeping boy.

Turning back I see him standing behind me. "I thought you were recharging?"

"I came out of Recharge and my berth mate was gone."

"It's happened before." I remember to keep my tone soft as I turn to face him coming up beside the small rise where Raphael is sleeping. "Not like you to worry."

"I will return him to Bumblebee." Optimus says softly and reaches down lifting the small child up in his hands delicately. "When I return we will return to our berth." Optimus voice is an even drawl as it had been since the start of the war. "Please shut down your console and await my return." Prime heads for the door to the lab, Bumblebee's quarters are just across the corridor. He didn't comment on my statement of his worry. He didn't have to I could feel his worry.

I turn back to my station and reach up rolling my thumb digit over the small hidden buttons on the bottoms of my monitor screens. The smaller screens black out. I sigh sitting down in front of the main screen and look at the Guerilla on the screen. "You are so lucky my friend, I envy you the freedom." I say softly and mean that. I have had issues with being trapped in this silo by myself while the others go on their adventures.

* * *

My optics online and I wonder where the time went. I had been drawn out of recharge by a hand on my shoulder plate. "Come along you're exhausted." Optimus' voice was quiet. "Lets go back to berth."

"Yes, of course Optimus." I say softly raising up and moving to walk along his right side.

The walk down the corridor is silent as we make our way back. Optimus walks with slow even steps his hands clasped behind his back. He looks so carefree, but I know better than anyone how much is on his mind. He steps ahead and opens the door for me. Allowing me to enter through the door before him.

After the door seals behind him I find a spot to sit on the end of our Berth; Optimus comes to my front, content to stand. "You've not been recharging, is there something wrong?"

I look up to meet his gaze. "My scans were clear." I say matter of fact. "I placed the scan in your terminal you can look at it at any time." I say softly.

"I am concerned that you are over exerting yourself as of late. With you recently breaking the addiction to the Synthetic Energon…" Optimus moves slowly taking two steps to his left. "I don't want to have to worry about you."

I frown "I apologize that it's an inconvenience." It came out more curt than I had intended

He turns back to me with a disappointed look. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it." His tone darkens. I shift slowly looking up at him hands moving around as if trying to discern where this conversation will go. With Optimus who can know?

"Why me?" I ask.

"What do you mean why you?" He folds his arms over his torso plate.

"I mean why did we do this? Bond?" I ask shifting back. "We were young and impressionable, and we are no longer the mechs we once were. I mean I know why we did it then, but if we were not bonded right now would we do it again. We're getting Old Optimus, Primus near antiquated."

Optimus gives me a once over with his optics. "While that is certainly true my feelings toward you haven't changed." He is being true and honest, the only way he has ever been.

I stifle a laugh. "Well, as that may be true you certainly have a bland way of showing it." My face contorts slightly as I frown at him. "Optimus, I said a lot of things I meant on that blasted Synth-En and while I regret the tone and setting for which those things were said; you knew I meant them."

He gives a slow nod. "I know you did." He could feel it I'm sure even with the Synth-En causing problems with our Bond.

"Look I just want to know why we are still doing this. We're completely out numbered. We're low on every resource imaginable." I wave my hand because I just can't think of what to say.

Optimus comes to my side and sits down. "Ratchet." He starts simply. "We must have the courage of our convictions to finish what we have started, even if that means our eventual defeat, however I will not allow anyone else to be harmed by Megatron, especially the humans." He turns his blue optics to my own. "And while I know you spoke truth, I also know that it was under the influence of the Synthetic Energon. You spoke under extreme duress. While I have been able to forgive you for what you've said, the others need time. But I know they too will forgive you." He puts a hand on my shoulder as my helm falls into my palms.

"We put the children in constant Danger." I offer turning to him; my green eyes growing brighter just with emotion alone.

"You've never been overly concerned with the Humans." He says. "What has changed with them?"

"No I have not, that said however; Raphael was almost terminated, and I felt…helpless. My stubbornness in not learning human medicine or science…."

"You acted with amazing resolve…and it was you in the end who saved the boy."

"If I wanted to protect children I would have sparked one." I say blandly though know the moment I said it I most likely should not have. His face changes abruptly.

"We could." He says simply.

"We are at war Optimus, you are emotionally vetted to this campaign of yours. My want of one would not be enough; you would have to want it too. We'll stop talking about it, it's not even a possibility at the moment." I look back at our berth and take in the time: 3 A.M.

He seems to be giving what I said a long thought. "We are an old race." He reaches over taking my hand as he has done many times before when he wishes me to remain silent until he is done speaking. "There has been no where safer in this war than Earth has been, and while I know it would be a risk it would be a risk I would be willing to endeavor with you. I would want it, not only because it would be a part of me; but because it would also be a part of you." He's very confident. "You would protect it here at the Silo, there is no where else safer."

His words are deep and resounding. "Is that what it says in the book?"

"The book of Primus does not reveal that." He says softly. "It's not a familiar language at the moment."

"The future is not set yet then?" I nod slowly understanding that the future was clouded. "Are you serious? About the hatchling I mean?" He thinks a moment and gives a slow even nod. "We've merged before and it's never worked." I point out quietly.

"I am willing to give it another try." He murmurs.

I nod slowly, as if we've come to an amicable verbal agreement on the matter. "Very well…. Optimus…" I reach up to grasp the upper panel of his windscreen. "Exhaust me." I state flatly. "Merge with me." I demand. He has no choice but to obey.

For I controlled his spark long before the Matrix ever did. "Orion." I say and smirk as it causes his engine to rev. I shift back on the berth and am pleasantly surprised he's joining me in this venture. It's been almost 260 earth years since Optimus and I have merged, and I can feel the build up in my circuits, I need this, I long for this, and I just know that this time. Unlike so many others, this time it will work.

The End


End file.
